<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Guard by winter_hare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123137">Guard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_hare/pseuds/winter_hare'>winter_hare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Auguste (Captive Prince) Lives, Fluff, RWR (Regent What Regent), and i do still like it very much, in a world where they all became who they were supposed to..., posted on tumblr ages ago i think but i just found it clearing out my docs, they still wreak havok like its the family business, this is literally just self indulgent banter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:16:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_hare/pseuds/winter_hare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I imagine, in a world where Auguste had lived to see the end of Marlas, the end of it all, Laurent might still form a princes guard. It wouldn’t be something born of fear, or necessity, or the urge to push a sword through a certain mans throat, it would be created in the spirit of competition. Auguste was good at seeing the best in men, picking them up out of the dirt and dusting them off on the edge of his doublet - Laurent, like everything else he emulated about his brother, was too. Better, he would have told you with a sharp grin and a pointed look to Auguste. They formed their guards as a game, scouring local townships and barracks, ever searching for the glimmer of something that could be more - it was like building a hand of cards. It was only a matter of time before one of them caught sight of Orlant.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Guard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was first posted on my tumblr (@winter-hare, though i havent been very active lately) so if you've already seen it, soz!! </p><p>still possibly one of my favourite little blurbs :)) </p><p>xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been a long, overwarm day in Arles. Laurent was walking rather briskly back to his chambers for a much needed rest when he heard the commotion echoing down the curving hallway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not letting you in, you mite.” Orlant’s gruff voice was bright with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m not asking. So you have no authority to stop me.” Nicaise’s voice too, was unmistakable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s really not how that works, unfortunately.” Laurent rounded the corner to where the two of them stood, facing off in quite an absurd spectacle. Nicaise was postured like an angry goose, hands on his little hips in what might have been his attempt at something intimidating. He looked like a sweaty child. (Which, arguably, is exactly what he was) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Piss off, Laurent. If I say so then that’s how it is.” Nicaise huffed, throwing another glare at Orlant, who, despite his professionalism, was smiling openly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again, that’s precisely not how this works,” Laurent put a hand on Nicaise’s shoulder that was roughly shoved off. “At ease, soldier.” He said to Orlant, nodding as he opened the door for the two of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally! Someone stopped their bickering!” Came a voice from inside the room, light with laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were in here the whole time?!” Nicaise grabbed a pillow from the small couch just inside the door and launched at Auguste, who was lounging at Laurent’s desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ass! I was out there for ages!” The pillow hit Auguste’s deflecting arm with a loud whump. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I could hear you the whole bloody time.” Auguste laughed, giving Nicaise an overly toothy grin as he snatched the pillow away from him easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you didn’t,”</span>
  <em>
    <span> thump</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a small fist against the pillow, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>deign</span>
  </em>
  <span>, at any,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>thump</span>
  </em>
  <span>, “point to let me in?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thump. Thump.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I do believe the guard you were happily sparring with out there had strict orders to keep the general riff raff out of Prince Laurent’s quarters.” Auguste narrowly avoided a carefully aimed hit to his shoulder and ruffled Nicaise’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By the way, Laurent, where </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> you find that one?” Auguste turned finally to Laurent, who was leaning casually against the cool wall of the entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laurent quirked a grin, his arms crossing. “I wouldn’t want to offend your royal ears with such stories.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh if you won’t tell me,” Auguste cupped the hand that wasn’t loosely holding back Nicaise to his mouth, “Guard!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Orlant was in the room in a flash, his hand on the sword he wouldn’t dare draw unless one of them was in peril. Sensing there was no immediate danger, Orlant relaxed, bowing lightly but awkwardly to Auguste and Laurent, still standing by him the entrance way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Majesty, Your Highness.” Orlant gave Nicaise no such honorific, despite surely knowing his preference for ‘my lord.’ Nicaise thought it made himself sound very important. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do tell me your name, Soldier.” Said Auguste, setting down the pillow that had been acting his makeshift shield. Nicaise was focused happily on the new proceedings rather than his stronghearted attempt at regicide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Orlant, Your Majesty.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auguste nodded. “Tell me, Orlant,” Laurent watched the man beam with being addressed by a king, “Where was is that my dear brother found you? I hadn’t seen you in the royal barracks until you wore the starburst.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Orlant tipped his head forward, and Laurent grinned wickedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not know, my liege. I came to the palace after receiving royal summons, I know nothing more than that,” Orlant kept his head bowed in apology, “I admit, it has puzzled me as well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auguste turned to Laurent with a playful glare. “Dear brother, sometimes I worry you will stumble with how many steps ahead of me you are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laurent turned to Orlant, firmly holding back a smile. “Dismissed,” he said simply, watching him nod and turn to go. Just as he was reaching to close the door, Laurent stopped him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Orlant,” Laurent physically fought back his own smile, “Olivier says hello.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Orlant’s eyes went wide and his cheeks went ruddy with flush. His mouth hung open in an unattractive kind of way. He stared at Laurent openly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You may go, Soldier.” Laurent waved him off and the door closed with a thud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha!” Nicaise launched into peels of laughter, falling back onto the couch, clutching at his chest. Laurent felt his smile spilt his face, laughter warming his own chest further than the heat of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? What am I missing? Who’s Olivier?” Auguste had a pitiful look on his face. Even kings could be left out on jokes, sometimes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So that’s why you wanted to borrow my earrings!” Nicaise snorted, pointing a slender finger towards Laurent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sapphires do go so well with my complexion.” Laurent laughed, turning a mirthful look to his brother who looked completely the part of a man at loss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha!” Nicaise said again, far too distracted by himself to notice Auguste sneaking up beside him until he was digging his fingers into his ribs, tickling mercilessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me! Who is he!” Auguste’s hair was falling around his face, slipping from the bun he had tied in the heat. Laurent’s cheeks ached from smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A whore!” Nicaise squealed, trying and failing to escape from Auguste’s grasp, “The cheapest one from here to Marches!” He broke free, running to lean and pant against Laurent’s desk, his cheeks flushed red from laughing and struggling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auguste looked aghast as he turned to Laurent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will be the death of us all someday, Laurent.” He leaned forward, elbows on his knees, “I have half a mind to order you to apologize to poor Orlant.” He looked at him, shaking his head slightly, face open with a combination of amazement and horror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The pay raise is plenty apology enough,” Laurent pushed a strand of his own hair behind an ear. “I’m sure Olivier will appreciate it too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auguste shook his head. “My palace is full of guttersnipes with royal titles,” he smiled ruefully, “Somehow, when I thought about being King, this is never what I imagined.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laurent laughed, warm and fully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And yet, this is precisely what I had imagined.” Laurent moved to join him on the couch, pulling his legs up easily to curl beneath him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too, if I’m honest,” Nicaise said from the desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auguste levelled an intimidating squint at them, though the effect was quite dulled by his smile. “Menaces, the lot of you.” He said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you love us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll love you a lot less if I have to come save that poor guard from another one of your schemes.” Auguste looked at them both pointedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, he’ll be fine. I wouldn’t have brought him here if I didn’t think he could handle us.” Laurent said, smiling at his family in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auguste laughed, relaxing back against the couch. “For his sake, I hope you’re right.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>